Jersey Slip
by Tiana-P
Summary: AU. Danny's cuffed to Kono, and Steve's not amused. Established Steve/Kono


_**A/N: Hi again guys! This is my new one-shot based on the beginning of 2x12. I know it's a bit late; I had written it during the Winter break but only got it complete and ready for posting now. It's AU, of course, and it might be a bit OOC, for which I apologize but it had to be done =P Also, I didn't stick to the script of the episode just to fit it better around my idea. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. It's basically a bit of a fluff/humor/random thing. Thanks for reading, adding, commenting and favoriting my other fics too!**_

_**Thanks as always to cm757 and Sidalee, who motivate me to write and encouraged me to post this =)**_

* * *

><p>"So, how come Danny isn't staying at yours? You do have the space," Joe commented as they walked down the corridor of the Hawaiian Hilton Village towards one of the suites. Steve still couldn't believe that his partner was staying in such a place, especially considering how much effort he put into trying to save every cent that he could. And he accused <em>him <em>of being stingy. At least he would pay a store $50 to deliver.

"We tried it. It didn't work out," he informed his former training officer bluntly as he glanced at the doors to find the right number.

"Oh? Three a crowd, or something?" Joe asked with a knowing laugh.

Steve shook his head and scoffed dryly. "No, no. _Kono_ was fine with it. It was the two of _us_who came to the mutual decision that it would be best for him to perhaps find a place of his own. Away from mine," he added, recalling the moment that Danny had told him that he had found the perfect place just down the block from him. He had thanked every God he could think of when he had decided against it.

Reaching the correct door, Steve knocked loudly before yelling. "C'mon, Danny. We have to get going."

"Gimme a second!" Danny's frantic voice replied, muffled by the door and the distance between them. Steve disregarded his words and knocked again.

"I said to be ready by 1pm sharp, Daniel. As best man, it's my job to make sure we all actually make it to the fitting for our monkeysuits." He was grateful for the fact that he had thought ahead and told him to be ready for 1pm, when in fact the fitting was for 2pm. After working with the man for as long as he had, he had learnt a few habits of his and how to overcome them.

There were footsteps on the other side of the doors, because of course the suite had to have more than one door, followed by some hushed voices and some _shush_ing. Glancing at Joe in confusion, who merely shrugged back, he opened his mouth to say something else when Danny spoke up.

"Listen, I'm gonna open the door now, but before you do or say anything, let us explain." There was a stern undertone to his words, but more than that, Steve recognized the familiar tone that he used with him when he thought that he was about to do something stupid and/or illegal. That alone worried him.

However, there was more than that which had caught his attention. "'Us'?" he asked. There was no reply but only the sound of shuffling and another whisper or two which he couldn't hear past the door. "Ok, whatever. Just open the goddamn door before I do it myself."

"He's not kidding, Danny," Joe commented with a hint of amusement. Ever since he 'took an early retirement' from the Navy, he had seemed much more laid back than ever before.

The lock on the doors clicked and Steve took a step back as they both opened backwards into the room to reveal Danny. And Kono. Together. His eyes took in the two of them, especially their rather apprehensive faces, before travelling downwards to see why the two of them were standing so close together. Once he had spotted the linking silver chain between the two, Steve's eyes shot back up.

"Before you say anything, let us explain," Danny beat him to it whilst holding up a finger to halt him, his words stern and demanding as the two of them turned away and headed into the main area of the hotel room. Suite. Whatever.

Steve looked over at Joe, silently asking if he had really seen what he thought he had, before following them. They were stood in front of one of the couches, bodies awkwardly facing one another because for some reason, it was both of their right hands which were cuffed together.

Clearing his throat as he took a quick look around the room that looked like it had been swept into by a mini hurricane, he turned back to the two of them and spoke. "'Explain'? Please, _try_," he told them, crossing his arms and watching at the two of them exchange a small look. At least they had the decency to look worried and ashamed.

"It's not what it looks like, Steve," Kono insisted softly. He raised an eyebrow at her statement and pointed to them with a hand.

"No? 'Cause what it _looks _like to me is my partner and my wife _handcuffed _together," he told them, explaining exactly what he saw in the most basic was possible. "But that might just be me."

Joe chuckled lightly from behind him as Kono bit her lip to keep from smiling. Danny, however, hadn't seemed to find it as amusing, for which, Steve was glad.

"Ok, so maybe it is what it looks like, but it's _not_ what you think," his partner informed him and Steve honestly had no idea what _to_think. The first thing that came to his head was not something he wanted to associate with these two because he knew it wasn't a possibility, so he had pushed it to the back of his mind. Despite what others thought, he was actually good at handling his anger.

There was a small sigh and Steve averted his eyes to look at Kono as she rested her free hand on her hip and turned to look at him, bringing her closer to the man next to her. "Danny here was just trying to show me something called the 'Jersey Slip'."

"It's a total non-sexual, or even _touching_, act," the blonde man quickly added, _his_free hand waving in the air as much as he could without the help of the other one. Steve didn't say a word because he had known what a 'Jersey Slip' was, but the fact that Danny had felt the need to reassure him only got him more confused about the whole scenario.

Kono broke their conversation with a scoff. "You're allowed to _touch _me, Danny," she told him whilst turning to look at him once again.

"No, he is not," Steve corrected her stoically, to which she merely glared before rolling her eyes. He wasn't usually so possessive, at least not within their little ohana, but given the current situation, he couldn't help it. Especially if it helped to rile Danny up.

"Why are you two still handcuffed together?" Joe asked suddenly, words tinged with curiosity as he pointed between the two of them.

Danny opened his mouth to answer, but Kono beat him to it. "Oh, because _genius _here forgot where he left the key."

"So you lost it," Steve said flatly.

"No. I mean- Well," Danny paused before nodding. "Yeah, basically."

The mess of the room finally made sense, and without another word, he followed the actions of the two who were currently handcuffed together as they searched the couch behind them. Steve flipped over the cushions of the one behind him, before moving to the tables which were littered with various magazines and newspapers.

Glancing up with a smirk at where Danny and Kono were arguing in muttered tones as they struggled to work in tandem with each other, he suddenly came to the realization of a question that needed to be asked. "Hey, Kono, what were you even doing here?"

Kono visibly stiffened at the question, no doubt deducing that he was now more intrigued by the situation rather than annoyed. It was true. Now that he knew the reason behind it, even Steve was able to find it rather amusing. And if the reaction to his question was anything to go by, it was about to get even more interesting.

"Well, you know we had that surf lesson this morning," she began, swapping a look with his partner, one which he could only term as edgy before carrying on. She refused to look at him as she helped Danny search the area around them. "And then I was supposed to go with Malia to get my dress, but she had an emergency at the hospital. So she pushed it back until 2ish."

Steve furrowed his brow. "Doesn't explain why you're _here_."

This time it was Danny who answered, pausing in his search and turning towards him as he did which caused the person on the other end of this link to be jerked towards him suddenly. "Sorry," he apologized, to which she huffed, before carrying on. "The hotel has, uh, _complimentary _spa services, and I thought that Kono would like to take advantage of it."

Kono nodded. "Before the wedding and all, you know?" she added when Steve didn't look that convinced or impressed.

"I'm not a spa kinda guy." Danny's comment only made him suspicious, because he already knew that he wasn't 'a spa kinda guy'. To be honest, Steve couldn't think of a single guy that he knew who would enjoy a spa.

"He's really not," she reiterated just as it all fell into place for him. He was slightly ashamed that it took so long, because clearly, they had already thought of it. A spa equalled a massage which equalled a guy touching her naked body. Her naked _oiled _body.

He set his fierce laser focused glare on Danny. Steve was sure that there were times where his partner liked to simply do or say things to raise his blood pressure, usually involving Kono. Such as suggesting the spa facilities just to get a reaction out of him for his own entertainment. That was just his theory though. It was either that or he had a death wish which Steve had no problem fulfilling.

There was a tense silence where everyone had stopped searching, and Steve refused to ease his glare until Kono took it upon herself to break it. "Are you sure it's not in your pocket? I swear you put it there," she asked Danny, twisting to look at him whilst trying to keep as much distance between them as was possible.

"How can two detectives lose a key?" Joe interrupted the small squabble that had erupted between the two. There was a smile on his face and even Steve couldn't deny that it was in fact humorous.

"It's not lost. Just, uh... _misplaced_," Danny assured them hesitantly before Kono spun him towards her and dug her free hand into the pockets of his pants. His eyes darted towards Steve, who raised his eyebrows at both him and actions, before letting out a tense chuckle when he turned back to the woman. "What are you doing? If you wanted to feel me up, you could have just asked. Preferably _before _your SuperSEAL of a husband turned up," he teased to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Shut up," Kono muttered as she checked his other pocket. "Oh, look at this."

They all looked as she pulled out a small silver key, the light from the afternoon sun glinting off of it as she held it up. "I- That-" Danny faltered before sighing. "That wasn't there earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she scoffed and lowered her voice as she carried on, mockingly. "If you wanted to be close to me, you could have just asked."

Steve rolled his eyes at her comment and rounded the table between the three of them. "Gimme that." He didn't even let her reply before snatching the key out of her hand and gripping onto her right wrist to hold the cuff steady. The tips of her fingers brushed teasingly against the underside of his jaw as he held up her hand to unlock the handcuffs. He refused to give her the pleasure of knowing that it still made him want to kiss her, passionately, even after the time that they had been together. "There. You're free."

"Thanks," she smiled as he rubbed her wrist with his thumb while pulling her away. He couldn't help it. Despite everything, he was still a guy and he had come to accept the fact that the feelings of possessiveness and protectiveness couldn't always be restrained. Luckily for him, Kono played along at times where it didn't undermine her career. Or when she found it amusing, which he assumed she did right then. It made their marriage work; that was all he cared about.

"_Ahem_." Steve let go of her arm when Danny cleared his throat. He smiled widely, holding up his own right wrist and shaking it to jingle the cuffs that hung off it. "My turn, please."

He eyed him carefully before focusing his gaze on the background behind him. "Hey, this is a great view," he announced, making his way over to the open balcony.

"Yeah, it's fantastic. Really sold me the place," Danny replied distractedly, crossing the room towards him. "Uncuff me now, please."

Steve ignored his demand and let out a low whistle as he leaned against the balcony railings to take in the sight before him. "How did you manage to swing this place, anyway? It's got like, what, two bedrooms?" he asked when he heard his partner step onto the balcony behind him.

"With ensuite," he replied tersely and Steve nodded without turning around. "I won a raffle, alright? Anything else you wanna know? The size of the beds, water pressure? Or can you get these _goddamn_ _cuffs _off of me now?"

Contemplating the question with a nod, he turned around, tossing the key in his hand as he did so. He caught Kono's eye from inside the room as she watched the two of them. "This place is actually better than where we stayed for our honeymoon, right, babe?"

Kono took a look around, considering it for the first time in comparison before shrugging. "I guess." She wrinkled her nose with her reply, and he knew what she was thinking. Yeah, it was nicer, but it didn't really matter much. All they had needed was a room to keep their stuff and a bed large enough for the two of them to enjoy. Which they had. _Immensely_.

"That's great, guys. Seriously. Steven?" Danny interrupted his thoughts as he stepped up next to him, holding his arm out in front of him pointedly.

"Ok, ok," he sighed, twisting to half face the ocean view and towards his partner. He held the key up between his forefinger and thumb, letting the light bounce off it once again, before throwing it into the air no further than 3 inches. It dropped into his palm before springing unsteadily back into the air. "Oh, whoa, whoa, uh oh. Oops," he deadpanned when it went over the edge of the balcony before grinning at a flabbergasted Danny.

Leaning as far as he could over the railing to look over the edge, Danny sputtered as he tried to speak. "Why- why would you-?" Inhaling deeply, most likely to calm himself, he faced Steve, finger pointing accusingly. "You did that on purpose."

"Would I do that?" Steve asked with a hint of sarcasm as Danny shot him a look that told him that he wasn't falling for it. Steve shrugged and headed back into the room. "You're right, I would. Think about that the next time you decide to cuff yourself to my wife."

"_Next time_, I'll make sure you won't find out!" he called out behind him before muttering a string of curses, mostly directed at him.

Joe had made himself at home on one of the couches, reading a paper in silence even though the amused smile on his lips proved he had been listening to their whole conversation. Kono, however, didn't look as impressed.

"I did happen to agree to it, you know, Steve," she told him matter-of-factly when he reached her before rolling her eyes when he merely smirked.

Resting a hand on her waist, he pressed his lips to her cheek in a chaste kiss. "Don't you have a dress fitting to get to?"

...

Steve was only half paying attention to the conversation going on around him as they got fitted for their suits. It wasn't that he wasn't interested; these were his closest friends, which today included Kamekona too, but he just couldn't stop playing with the cuffs of his crisp white shirt as it rubbed against his skin. He wasn't that used to formal wear.

"Because it won't match the bridesmaid dresses," Chin was saying in reply to something that Kameona had asked. He guessed it had been to do with the vest that Danny was currently holding up. "You know what else won't match? Those handcuffs. What's up with that, brah?"

Now that was something that he could focus his attention on. "Yeah, Danny. What's up with the handcuffs?" he teased with a smirk and received a glare for his efforts.

"It's a long story," he replied through gritted teeth. Steve chuckled and shared a look with Joe before shaking his head at Chin's raised eyebrows in a way to tell him that it wasn't important. "And I lost the key."

To their surprise, Kamekona pulled out a chain from around his neck. "Here." It didn't take longer than a few seconds for Danny to lose the handcuffs, much to Steve's dismay. If he had it his way, he would have to have dealt with it for at least a week.

"What's wrong with you? I know you're not use to keeping your shirt buttoned on most days, but you're fidgeting like a kid," Danny asked him, gesticulating towards his hands as they pulled at the sleeves.

Steve ignored him and turned to the groom. "It's a beach wedding, right? What's wrong with boardshorts and sandals?" he questioned, because honestly, if he was getting married on the beach, that was exactly what he would be wearing.

"What's wrong with it is that it's not what Malia wants," Chin informed him with a laugh, as if it should have been an obvious fact.

"And _no-one _gets married in boardshorts and sandals, Steven. Its blasphemy," Danny added with a tone of incredulity before scoffing lightly. "But then again, look at who I'm talking to."

Joe spoke up before he got the chance to respond to the snipe, "What was your wedding like then, Steve?"

There was low laughter from the other three in the room while Steve bit back his own. "Huh, yeah. We, uh- We didn't have a wedding," he told the older man, smiling boyishly with hands going up to re-do his collar as it suddenly began to itch.

"They eloped," Chin clarified. Despite the fact that he had just been laughing, there was still an undertone of disapproval as he spoke.

It had been over a year now, but the uneasiness of the situation still came to light when they spoke about the whole eloping situation. Steve was still waiting for the black eye, but Chin had seemed to prefer drawing out his anxiety.

"Without telling _anyone_," Danny added with the same tone, although Steve didn't care as much. To be honest, he was glad they had eloped if only to escape all the fuss, hassle and moaning.

"That was the _point _of eloping, Danno," Steve sighed impassively, having already had this conversation many times before.

"Did you get to wear your shorts and sandals?" Joe asked, managing to sound both interested and sceptical.

Steve shook his head. "No. It was at the city hall, so it wasn't really, uh, appropriate."

"'Appropriate', _sure_," Chin commented offhandedly.

"In _other _words," Danny said gleefully, his words aimed at Joe, before Steve could defend himself. "Kono drew the line there and said no."

Frowning, Steve opened his mouth to argue the fact that it had been more of a mutual decision, even though yes, Kono had vetoed it almost as soon as he had suggested the casual attire. Instead, they had agreed on something in the middle of informal and formal, much to his pleasure. He had gotten away with dress pants and a _comfy _shirt, while she had worn a short, flowing white dress on top of her also white bikini. Not formal, but not entirely informal either.

His ringing cell stopped him from being able to tell the others so. Pulling it out of his pocket, he sighed and gave the two Five-0 members a look that clearly told them that it was time to get to back to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Lemme know what you think, please? Thanks for reading =D**_


End file.
